The Mixital Adaptations: The 13th Doctor Collection
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: A collection of stories featuring the 13th Doctor and Asla: A New World, Dark Futures, The Dalek Mission, Message in a Bottle, Scourge of the Universe and War of the Masters!
1. Prequel - A New World

**A New World**

**Featuring Asla**

_Gallifrey, during the Time War._

She sat, on a chair made of old cloth and Dalekanium, waiting. She had woken up a few moments ago, and her memories of life before waking up were vague. The last thing she could remember was that she was falling through the Time Vortex, feeling every heartbeat of every person, every sunrise and every sunset as she was catapulted through time and space.  
Asla then woke up in the middle of a war.

She remembered what it was like originally. Before she met a man who, if she recalled correctly, was called the Doctor. Life was worse. She only wanted to find his future self, which was a complicated matter, but in the distant future, life would get a lot more confusing.

After roughly an hour, she heard a familiar noise: the sound of the Doctor's craft, the TARDIS landing. Asla rushed outside, and saw the blue police box immediately. She smiled. It seemed that she would be rushing off into time and space again.  
Three people stepped out: two men and a woman. One of the men was old, and carried a walking stick, the other wore a shirt and tie, looking oddly smart in the middle of a warzone.  
"Excuse me, could you tell us where we've landed?" the older man asked Asla.  
"The Time War, Doctor. You've landed in the Time War." Asla replied.  
"What do you mean, Time War? There's no such thing."  
He paused for a moment.  
"And how do you know my name, hmm?"  
The Doctor walked over to Asla, and looked down at her.  
"Because I don't have the faintest idea who you are."  
"I'm..."  
Asla thought for a moment.  
"Lasa. That's my name."  
"Lasa? Lasa, Lasa, Lasa. Well it seems that, Ms Lasa, we're in the wrong place and time."  
"Where were you trying to go?"  
"A pub in England. Called the Red Tavern. A fellow with a long scarf recommended it to me, but I haven't the faintest idea why."

Suddenly, a creature begins to roar. Footsteps could be heard, as the creature begins to charge its way towards Asla and the Doctor.  
"Hurry, Ms Lasa, get to your hideout, we'll be off!" the Doctor said, before he and his companions entered the TARDIS and left.

Asla reached her makeshift home, and got a Species Identifier out, before scanning the beast. A few moments later, the device identifies the creature as a Slyther.  
She remembered that the Doctor, the one she had met ages ago, mentioned the Slyther...

**Inside the Sixth Doctor's TARDIS.**

"So, Asla, could you tell me more about this Time War? I'd rather like to know." the Doctor asked Asla.  
"Well, I think you shouldn't really be told about it. I'd wait until you're your future self that I'm trying to find."  
The Doctor coughs.  
"We're trying to find." Asla replied, correcting herself.  
"Well, could you tell me this at least: do they still use that horrid Slyther thing?"  
"What's a Slyther?"  
"It's a slimy creature, that's quite big, and ferocious."  
"I don't think they do use it anymore."

**Asla's hideout.**

Asla sat, thinking. She wondered if she was meeting the Doctor deliberately, because of an outside influence. Because she had seen all of the Doctor's incarnations in order, and the one she had just seen was the First. Could someone be bending time to accomplish their own needs?

**A TARDIS, during the Time War.**

A figure stood, watching Asla on the monitor, as she said her thoughts out loud.  
"She suspects my influence in this, she knows slightly what I'm doing, but she doesn't know it's me." the figure said. He was an old man, with a white beard, as well as white hair, and he wore a blue shirt.  
"The Master will be victorious. I will be victorious, all thanks to my plan. All I need to do, is to send another Doctor in."  
The Master smiled, knowing that the Doctors and Asla couldn't escape his plan.

_A few months later..._

Asla was now on Skaro, to rescue a valuable Time Lord from being executed by the Daleks.

She stood, on a rocky cliff face, when a familiar noise began: the sound of the TARDIS. When she turned round to face it though, two different people were outside it. One of them she recognised as the Doctor's second incarnation, with his scruffy black hair, and blue shirt, but the other she had no idea. He looked like someone who had fought in an ancient Earth battle, during the 1700s. More or less.  
She went straight over to the Doctor, and into the TARDIS.  
"Hang on!" the Doctor said, before finding Asla chatting to Jamie in the console room.  
"What are you doing in my TARDIS, Ms Lasa? Hmm?"  
Asla then remembered that she had lied to the Doctor about her identity when she had met his first incarnation, a couple of months ago.  
"Doctor, someone is making us meet over and over again. I met your first incarnation a few months ago, and before that I met your sixth, seventh and time war incarnations."  
"Wha' dya meen, time war?" Jamie asked, revealing to Asla that he was Scottish.  
"There are things called Daleks, and they're attacking the rest of the universe because there was an assassination attempt made by the Daleks. But you can't stop it."  
"Why not? I don't see the problem."  
"Because, Jamie, if I do, Ms Lasa here won't have given me the idea of stopping the war, because we won't have met. Thus forming a time paradox. You see?" the Doctor explained to Jamie.  
Jamie nodded.  
"So, Ms Lasa, this outside influence who's trying to change my personal history, why do you think he's doing this?"  
"Because I want you to pay for what you did to me, Doctor." came a voice from the monitor.  
They all huddled round the monitor, and saw a bearded man.  
"Don't you recognise me, Doctor? You should, you really should." the man said, smiling.  
"My dear fellow, I don't have the faintest idea who you are. Unless you're someone who has a TARDIS, I don't have any idea."  
"It doesn't matter. You will not succeed in defeating me Doctor. I will be victorious this time."  
"Well, there's only one thing I can possibly say to that."  
The Doctor turned off the scanner, and pulled the lever that made the TARDIS dematerialise.  
"So, Doctor, wha' are yoo dooin' to stop that menace?"  
"I'm trying, Jamie, to track the source of that broadcast."

The TARDIS then began to shudder and shake, and a red light began to flash.  
"Well, the TARDIS is trying not to land, as once a TARDIS is inside a TARDIS, if that makes sense, the TARDISes can't separate."  
"Well, how do we find him?"  
"Well, that's simple." the Doctor uttered, landing the TARDIS on a nearby planet.  
The Doctor and Jamie then left, leaving Asla alone in the TARDIS. She went over to the scanner screen, and she noticed that a message saying "FIND THE MASTER" appeared, above two options of "YES" and "NO". Highly convenient, Asla thought, as she pressed the "YES" key, and disappeared from the TARDIS console room.

She found herself in a glass chamber, which had a small, rubber, black hole near the top of it, which lead towards another chamber, across the room. A console was nearby, as well as a console operator.  
"Hello! Is anyone there?" Asla shouted.  
The operator noticed that she was awake, and picked up a communication device.  
"Sir, the subject is awake. Should I begin the process?" the operator said into the device. He then held the device against his ear, and then pulled a lever, which was the moment when a black energy began to be extracted from Asla.  
"What are you doing?!" Asla screamed, "Are you crazy?!"  
"We are the Time Viewers, Asla. We have the ability to view all time, alternate time, and other time. There is a part of you that we would like separated from you, who we believe is from your past. Or your future."  
"What part of me?"  
The Time Viewer pointed to the other chamber, which had the Elder inside it, slumped, sleeping.  
"I remember that man, somehow. He shouldn't be alive." Asla said, shocked to discover that the Elder had been resurrected.  
"He will partake a mission for us. The Master is making you meet the Doctor before he has met you, and we believe that this will damage time itself." The console operator uttered. He was dressed in white robes, with a white veil covering his facial features.  
"How will the Elder stop the Master?"  
"Because the Elder will wipe the Master's mind, and disable his TARDIS. He will then land in the far future, away from the Time War, never to be seen again."  
Asla's chamber door opened, and the Time Viewer ushered her over to where he was stood, where he held a device that looked like a hairdryer.  
"Now, however, in order to balance the timestreams, we will wipe your mind of your previous two encounters with the Doctor."

**The Master's TARDIS.**

"Now then, let's... oh. It seems that my little pet Asla is not where she is." the Master whispered, frowning.  
A bright green light flashed in front of the Master's eyes, and the Elder lay on the floor, unconscious. He then suddenly opened his eyes, and stood up.  
"Where am I? Is this the TARDIS of the Master?" The Elder mumbled, exhausted.  
"Yes, you are. Why did you come?"  
"I came here to do this."  
The Elder then pulled out a blaster, and fired at the TARDIS console, which exploded instantly, sparks flying everywhere.  
"What have you done, you imbecile? You realise that we are going to land far in the future, on a planet called..."  
The Master checked the TARDIS monitor.  
"Lopax! Do you know how dangerous Lopax is?"  
"Yes, and that's why I'm not going there!"  
The Elder activated his vortex manipulator and vanished.

**Gallifrey, during the Time War.**

Asla sat, on a bench in her safehouse, thinking that something was missing from her life. She knew what it was: the Doctor. She always had wanted to travel with him, and she had only met him three times.  
She wanted to see him again. She wanted freedom from the Time War.  
Then, strangely, there was a tapping at the "door". The door was a piece of cloth she had found lying around, in the battlefields.  
Asla lifted the cloth, and saw a woman with blond hair standing in front of her. She had a light grey jacket, blue trousers, and a dark blue jumper, which had a few coloured stripes across the middle.  
"Hello Asla. I've not seen you for ages. Fancy a trip?" the woman asked, with an accent that Asla couldn't identify.  
"Ok, but one question: who are you?" Asla replied, looking puzzled.  
"Oh, really? You know who I am: I'm the Doctor!"  
"Shut up!"  
Asla then smiled, and ran off with the Doctor into the TARDIS, which vanished into thin air shortly afterwards.


	2. Episode 1 - Dark Futures

**Dark Futures**

**Featuring the Thirteenth Doctor and Asla**

_Cryberia, 3190._

Hank Holland stared, as the protest against the new financial law raged on. Ever since the Verellian plague in 2918, people had been displeased with the Cryberian government about their ways of managing situations.  
His stern black eyebrows narrowed, as a flaming rock was thrown from a protester's hand, and landed right by his feet. He looked down at it, and, for a brief moment, thought he saw a hand reaching out of it. After a few more seconds, his visions became a reality, the hand firmly grasping his leg, and pulling him down to the floor.  
He then woke up, in the exact same place as before, but this time his surroundings were charred, debris and rubble everywhere. Hank could see a blue police box in the distance, which made him confused as to why it was there.  
A person, who lay on the ground, injured, then tapped Hank on the leg. He turned round, and knelt down to hear what the person had to say.  
"What do you want? Shall I get help?" he asked her.  
"No, there's no point." the woman replied, weakly.  
"Why? You look hurt. I think I'd better-"  
"You cannot escape the inferno's flame."  
"Who's flame? Who did this?"  
Nothing.  
"I need to know: who made this happen?!"  
"A woman, called the Doctor."

_Cryberia, 3191._

Asla stepped out of the TARDIS, amazed to see a new world. The Doctor soon followed her, closing the door of the ship. Since Asla had entered the TARDIS, she had changed into a black leather jacket and blue jumper, with a striped skirt, as she wanted to forget about her warrior self.  
"So then, what d'you think? Your first alien world, if I'm correct. Am I?" the Doctor asked her.  
"Not really, no. But this is still interesting. Where are we, by the way?"  
"We're on the planet Cryberia, an Earth colony, in the distant future."  
The two of them then began to walk off, towards a large spherical glass building, which stood within a large park. The trees were trimmed neatly, and the grass was cut so that stripes were formed, as if on a football pitch.

As Asla and the Doctor walked, they noticed that nobody was around.  
"Hold on, if this is an Earth colony, shouldn't there be people walking around, playing games in the park? I can tell a warzone from an ordinary day, and this is no ordinary day." Asla remarked.  
"Oh."  
"Oh what? There isn't some great space war that involves this colony, is there Doctor?"  
"I think I may have brought you to the time when the citizens of Cryberia are protesting against the government."  
"You mean that you've brought me to another war, don't you?"  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."  
"The inferno has arrived!" cried a voice from behind them. They turned round, to see a bearded man pointing at the Doctor, utterly afraid.  
"What inferno? What do you mean?"  
"The oncoming storm will make its mark on Cryberia, and slaughter thousands. It will make this city a burnt ruin, where nothing can survive."  
Asla looked at the Doctor, who looked terrified.  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked her, concerned.  
"The oncoming storm. That's the name the Daleks gave me." she replied, before continuing, "How do you know all this?"  
"I have seen the future, Doctor. You will destroy this world, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Asla and the Doctor then turned away, and carried on walking, afraid about what the strange man had said.  
"You can't possibly destroy the world: I know you're not like that. The Doctor I met on that battlefield a long time ago wouldn't do that." Asla commented.  
"I can't change it, that's the problem. I can delay it, but it still has to happen. There are rules, Asla, and I can't, I won't, break them."  
"Why can't you? Tell me. Why can't you save this planet? You saved my life on that battlefield on Skaro, so why can't you save these people?"  
"Because if I do change the future, then it will tear time apart. That's what I have to decide between: time itself, or an entire colony?"  
They eventually reached the glass sphere, when, after having undergone a series of thorough security checks, they were led to the office of Dr Gilliam Kruger.

It was a small office, and Gilliam sat at his desk, leafing through a copy of the morning's newspaper, coffee in hand. She then placed them on the table, however, when the Doctor and Asla entered.  
Gilliam was a short, blonde lady, wearing a bright red dress. The Doctor sat opposite her, whilst Asla stood by the window, looking outside.  
"So then, Doctor, what brings you here again?" Gilliam asked the Doctor.  
"I was just wondering if you could tell me who the bearded person outside was, and I'd like you to meet Asla, my newest companion." she replied, pointing at Asla, who then waved cheerfully at Gilliam.  
"The bearded man is reported to be Hank Holland, a high-class citizen, who disappeared during a protest 1 year ago. He then returned last Christmas, saying he'd seen an inferno destroying the city. And looking a lot older."  
"So you're saying he time-travelled?"

As the conversation went on, Asla suddenly noticed a piece of rubble on the floor, next to her shoe. Curious, she picked it up, and found herself in the park outside, which had ash and rubble scattered everywhere. The trees were withering and dying, and an old lady sat by an old water fountain.  
She decided to sit next to the old woman, on the decaying wooden bench.  
"Are you Asla?" the old lady asked, her age affecting her voice.  
"I am. Who are you? And did the Doctor do this?"  
"She did, yes. Now, I need to tell you something. It's important, so don't forget it."  
"What? What is it?"  
"The only way to stop this is to destroy gas solution 230918. Another protest is about to begin. The Doctor will try and stop the protest, by releasing the solution, but the solution will slowly wipe out everything on this planet."  
"So gas solution 230918? I have to destroy that?"  
"Exactly."  
"And, before I go, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know all this?"  
"Because I'm the version of you that failed to destroy the gas solution. I'm you, from a very dark future."

Once the Doctor had finished talking to Gilliam, she turned round, only to notice that Asla was nowhere to be seen. She stood up, and walked over to where Asla had been standing: the shadow of her had been scorched into the ground, but nothing else was there. The Doctor put her hand into the air, feeling for something invisible, but nothing could be felt. She then frowned, and ran out of the building, heading back towards the TARDIS.  
As she ran towards the TARDIS, a blue flash engulfed her, and the Doctor had been transported to the future, where she saw Asla, looking utterly horrified.  
"Doctor!" she called to her.  
"Where have you been? Your shadow got scorched into the ground!" the Doctor replied.  
"I have to tell you how you destroy the world: and you have to change the future. You have to, whether you like it or not."  
They then entered the future TARDIS, and left soon afterwards.

The TARDIS then rematerialised in 3191, and the Doctor and Asla exited the ship, before starting to sprint towards the laboratory: a tall, white building, which dozens of people were gathered outside, chucking flaming rocks, screaming.  
They made their way carefully through the crowd, and entered the lab.

Inside the lab, Asla quickly noticed solution 230918 on a rack of other solutions, and picked it up. She then turned to the Doctor, and paused.  
"What is it?" asked the Doctor, before realising what she held in her hand, and continuing: "Give that to me! The future of this planet depends on what happens here, and now, and I need to make sure that the future that I saw happens."  
"No, no: I can't! I won't allow people to have that sort of a future." Asla protested, before hurling the glass tube on the floor, and allowing the purple gas to swirl and engulf the room.  
"Run!" the Doctor cried, dashing out of the laboratory, sealing the room after Asla had left, before the room exploded.

Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Asla sat, on a park bench, discussing what had happened.  
"So, what did your future self say to you? And did you make contact with your future self?"  
"Well," Asla began, "I can't remember."  
"What's the last thing you _do _remember, then?"  
"We landed, we then met Gilliam, and then we walked back here. I won't remember what really happened, will I?"  
"You were at the heart of the time disturbance, Asla, and once the time disturbance is gone, so is the heart. You won't remember what exactly happened."  
"So then, onwards?"  
"Yeah, onwards."  
And as the Doctor spoke, she teleported away from Asla, and found herself in a large chamber.

In the chamber, there were various control consoles, as well as a few platforms. The room was symmetrical, and the walls were a dark grey. A door opened, and the Doctor's eyes widened, as several Daleks, the models the Doctor had previously seen in the Time War, glided in.  
_**"DOCTOR, YOU HAVE NO TARDIS, NO ASSOCIATES, NO DEFENCES, NO PLAN. YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE: YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" **_the lead Dalek declared triumphantly, as the Doctor, stood, alone, on the Dalek spaceship.


	3. Episode 2 - The Dalek Mission

**The Dalek Mission**

**Featuring the Thirteenth Doctor and Asla**

_A Dalek ship, in the far future._

In the chamber, there were various control consoles, as well as a few platforms. The room was symmetrical, and the walls were a dark grey. A door opened, and the Doctor's eyes widened, as several Daleks, the models the Doctor had previously seen in the Time War, glided in.  
_**"DOCTOR, YOU HAVE NO TARDIS, NO ASSOCIATES, NO DEFENCES, NO PLAN. YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE: YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" **_the lead Dalek declared triumphantly, as the Doctor, stood, alone, on the Dalek spaceship.  
She then raised her hands in surrender, and followed the Daleks, as they escorted her out of the room.

The Daleks lead the Doctor into the central command deck of the ship, where a tall, red Dalek with a dark green eyestalk stood.  
_**"DOCTOR," **_the red Dalek bellowed, with a deep, electronically furious voice, _**"WE WISH FOR YOU TO COMPLETE A MISSION, ON OUR BEHALF."**_  
"Hang on, you just captured me, and now you're letting me go?" the Doctor enquired, quite confused.  
_**"ARE YOU AWARE OF THE PLANET TOPAZ?"**_  
"I am, yes. Why do you want me to go there?"  
_**"WE WISH FOR YOU TO RESCUE A DALEK AGENT."**_  
"In return for what?"  
The red Dalek then moved across to a computer screen, the Doctor following behind it.  
_**"WE HAVE INTERCEPTED A CRUISELINER CONTAINING YOUR TARDIS AND YOUR KNOWN ASSOCIATE, ASLA."**_  
The Doctor stared, in horror, as the TARDIS was shown, onboard the cruiseliner.  
"How'd it get there? And is Asla okay?"  
_**"WE ARE UNSURE, BUT THIS SHALL ASSIST YOU IN ACCESSING VARGA."**_  
A Roboman, who had been stood in the corner of the room whilst the conversation had been going on, walked over, and handed her a small bracelet, which the Doctor instantly recognised was a Vortex Manipulator. She then attached the device to her wrist, zapped it with her sonic screwdriver - a small, curved metal device, with a crystal jutting out of the straighter end - and disappeared with a flash.

The Doctor then materialised, on a sand dune, in a hot desert. The sky was a light pink, and the sand was a dark green. Her shoes sank into the sand as she began to walk off, judging where she should go by her gut instinct.

She eventually reached a village, which was made up of large cloth-like tents, erected in various places. There was nobody out though, and that made the Doctor suspicious. She approached one of the tents, and lifted the entrance flap, to see something that horrified her: framed, in a bronze photo frame, was a photo of Asla and Missy - who looked the same as she had been after she and the Doctor had faced the Daleks on Skaro. The even more horrifying thing was, that there was a flaming wreckage in the background, which was the exact ship she'd seen earlier.

The Doctor then turned, and saw a villager, cowering in fear, pointing at the picture.  
"Do you know them? The inferno women?" he asked, frightened.  
"I do, yes. But there's no need to be afraid. I'm here to find a Dalek agent: would you know anyone who mentioned something about Daleks?" she replied, in a calm voice.  
"No, he was killed when the ship crashed into the planet: half of the population of Topaz was wiped out, but the crash made the core of this planet able to explode if any other large vibrations or damage occurs."  
"So, what you're saying is, we're standing on a bomb."  
"Exactly. If you are an enemy of the Daleks, they will have probably known of the agent's death, and sent you here to die."

The Doctor then left the tent, and spotted a tear in the sky, out of which came dozens of Dalek saucers, which then began to fire red energy blasts at the village, destroying it. She then ran away, her grey coat flapping away behind her, dodging the blasts and sand erupting all around her.

As she was running, she looked around her to see if there was a solid structure: thankfully, for her, the church was built of wood, which - she thought - would give her enough time to find a way to get rid of the Dalek ships.

Inside the church, there was nobody: gone home to try and stay alive, the Doctor thought. She then walked up to the altar, and took off her vortex manipulator. After a thorough scan with her sonic screwdriver, she calculated that she could teleport all of the Dalek ships, if she could fire a beam of energy produced by the battery of the vortex manipulator. Having decided to do so, the Doctor then took the battery out of the device, placed it in her pocket, and ran back out of the room.

At the town's main defence tent, where a large gun known as "the Soul-Burner" was, the Doctor inserted the battery from the manipulator, setting it to teleport the ships to Skaro. Having done so, she then sat, triggers in hand, and aimed the nozzle at the saucers. When she was satisfied, she fired, the gun set at full power.  
A white flash then engulfed the saucers, making them disappear entirely from Topaz. The planet was then engulfed in a white flash, before everything returned to normal.

As she emerged from the weapons tent, the Doctor spotted the TARDIS, which was parked by a pile of wooden boxes. She was turning the key and about to enter the box, when a familiar figure pointed a gun at her. She turned round, to see Asla, a black stripe going down her face, and she had much longer, darker hair than when the Doctor last saw her.  
"Asla? What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked, putting her hands up, in surrender.  
"A lot, Doctor. A lot."  
She then put the gun down, and walked inside the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor bewildered.

Once the TARDIS had left Topaz, the Doctor and Asla sat on chairs, as if an interrogation was in progress.  
"Asla, I saw a picture of you with Missy. Why were you with her? And how did you get the TARDIS onboard a cruiseliner?"  
"Doctor, as I said before, I've been through a lot recently. I had to do what I did to find you."  
"What do you mean 'had to do'?"  
"Well, you see, there was something I had to tell you."  
"What? What was so important you had to go all punk rock bounty hunter to find me?"  
"Vote Saxon."  
The Doctor's eyes widened.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"Vote Saxon. That's the message that's echoing across space and time. Drawing people to Earth. Because when you broke the Master's hold on the Earth all those years ago, the Archangel Network malfunctioned, and sent messages into space. Messages that are being received."


	4. Episode 3 - Message in a Bottle

**Message in a Bottle**

**Featuring the Thirteenth Doctor and Asla**

_A long time ago, in a very different timeline..._

There is a legend on Earth; a memory that most people think is a dream. A forgotten year, when a dark shadow engulfed the Earth, and enslaved its people. That shadow was known as the Master, an insane Time Lord criminal, who almost waged war on the entire universe, using Earth as his battleship.

However, he was stopped, by a young woman, an immortal captain from the future and a strange man in a blue box: Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor.  
When the Doctor defeated the Master, the Archangel Network - a worldwide network of satellites that had hypnotised the population of Earth - malfunctioned, due to the high amount of energy being transported through it. As the system slowly shut down, one last message was sent out into space, a message that would attract anyone's attention: Vote Saxon.  
Vote Saxon.  
Vote Saxon.  
Vote Saxon.

_Now, in the correct timeline..._

On the planet Karakos, Guyran Kansilivski sat at his table, drinking. He needed a new client, in order for his business - selling weapons to the rich and powerful - to make him some profit.  
His last client, Lady Cassandra - or, as she was more widely known, "the Last Human" - had made a deal with him, as she had found out about his sales. In order for him to remain secret, he had paid her a billion credits to secure her secrecy.

Then, all of a sudden, a new message flashed onto his communicator pad. Wondering who would be contacting him, Guyran opened his pad to reveal two words, that continously flashed on the screen: Vote Saxon.  
Bemused by the strange message, he then looked at who sent it, and noticed that it was sent from Earth.

Elsewhere in the universe, inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Asla were in the console room: Asla was sat on a chair near to the console, whilst the Doctor danced around the central console.  
After finally finding Asla on Varga looking like a "punk rock space pirate", she had forced her to get rid of a black painted stripe that was on her face, and cut her hair so that it was shorter. Having done all of those things, Asla then joined the Doctor in the console room, as she was tracking the source of the echo.  
"Any luck?" Asla asked.  
"No, not really. To be fair though, Asla, it is rather hard tracking where that message came from."  
"Why? And what does it even mean?"  
The Doctor sighed.  
"Once, on Earth, a very powerful time lord called the Master, who I presume you met?"  
"I did, yes. She was how I found you. And how I became a 'punk rock space pirate'. But, please continue."  
"Anyway, the Master nearly broke the web of time by allowing a species known as the Toclafane, who were humans from the future, to invade Earth and kill a lot of people. Luckily, a friend of mine called Martha, with my help, defeated the Master. However, when she did so, time reverted to when everything wasn't wrong, so an entire year of Earth's history was erased. That's why I'm having trouble locking on to the source: it doesn't exist."  
"Oh."

Strangely, at that moment, a pop-up message flashed on the monitor screen. The Doctor walked over to the console, and her eyes widened, as she saw what the message said: SOURCE FOUND.  
"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

The TARDIS eventually materialised on the planet Garadon, the twin planet of Peladon, in a thick forest. After leaving the ship, the Doctor and Asla walked towards a flashing light that they had seen in the distance, still confused by the recent events.  
It turned out that the flashing light came from a damaged alien spaceship, which the Doctor was examining, whilst Asla kept an eye out, in case there was anyone coming towards them.  
The ship was a large, metal sphere, with a flashing lamp on top of it. Inside, various cables fed into a chamber, which was open and roughly human sized. The Doctor deduced that this was some time of mutation chamber, like in _Captain America_.  
After scanning the ship thoroughly, the Doctor deduced that the ship belonged to a  
Thorasian, an evolved colony of humans who obsess themselves with mutating themselves.  
"So there's one of these things on the loose?" Asla asked her.  
"Exactly. And I haven't the faintest idea where it would've gone."  
"I do." came a voice from behind them. They turned round, to see the Master: the incarnation that the Doctor had met during his third incarnation, who had a thick dark grey beard, and a sly grin.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Doctor. You are in very big trouble."  
"How do you mean? And you didn't answer my question."  
"The universe is going to end. And I'm here to save it."  
"From what? And how?"  
"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."  
"Tell me!"  
"I have to fight against my future selves - you see, Docto-"  
But, as the Master was about to finish his sentence, the Doctor punched him, hard, in the cheek. She then dragged his body back towards the TARDIS, followed by Asla.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Asla cried, astonished to see what had happened.  
"It's a long story, and plus, I have a feeling this is a trap. I know it is."  
"Yeah, but what if it isn't? What if the Master's right?"  
"He isn't. Now, Asla, I'm leaving you in charge of finding that Thorasian for me."  
"Why me? Where are you going?"  
"I've got to find out what the Master meant. And I don't want you anywhere near him."  
The Doctor then dragged the unconscious Master into the TARDIS, before the TARDIS left, leaving Asla alone.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was stood, watching the monitor, waiting for the Master to wake up.  
When he did wake up, she turned to him and asked, "Tell me why you have to fight against your future selves."

Meanwhile, Asla had discovered, bizarrely, a small village within the forests of Garadon. Wooden huts and shacks were scattered around the place, with a large, ceremonial hut in the centre of the village.  
She then spotted two humanoid figures in front of her, and decided to join them.  
"Hi, " she called to the strangers, who had their backs to her, "I know that this is going to sound really strange; has anybody mutated recently? You see there's this ship, which-"  
She tailed off, as the strangers turned round, revealing their true appearance: their eyes were large, black circles; their skin a dark red, with no neck, and had a large, fat belly.  
Asla gulped, as the two creatures advanced towards her.

"I need them to not make allies with the Thorasians. Because if they do, the universe ends." the Master explained to the Doctor.  
"I see. But there was a Thorasian pod on Garadon..."  
The Doctor thought for a moment, and then realised that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Okay, so you understand me, yes?" Asla said, slightly afraid, to the two advancing monsters.  
"Yes." One of them growled.  
"So a Thorasian has been here? Or has something even worse happened?"  
"It came and converted the population of Garadon into creatures like us. We wanted peace, we welcomed it, but we did not want this."  
"Did the Thorasian's ship crash here?"  
"No, it did not."  
Asla then realised why the Thorasian had arrived.  
"Oh no," she then said, afraid, "it didn't crash here: it came here to colonise."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If a Thorasian ship landed and colonised every world out there, then they would be unstoppable. They've invaded the universe, just because of a message."


	5. Episode 4 - Scourge of the Universe

**Scourge of the Universe**

**Featuring the Thirteenth Doctor and Asla**

_Garadon._

"Okay, so you understand me, yes?" Asla said, slightly afraid, to the two advancing monsters.  
"Yes." One of them growled.  
"So a Thorasian has been here? Or has something even worse happened?"  
"It came and converted the population of Garadon into creatures like us. We wanted peace, we welcomed it, but we did not want this."  
"Did the Thorasian's ship crash here?"  
"No, it did not."  
Asla then realised why the Thorasian had arrived.  
"Oh no," she then said, afraid, "it didn't crash here: it came here to colonise."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If a Thorasian ship landed and colonised every world out there, then they would be unstoppable. They've invaded the universe, just because of a message."  
"We understand that they wish to slaughter innocents, so we shall gladly assist you in whatever you must do to stop them."  
"Thank you. I just hope that the Doctor's doing better than I am."

The Doctor, meanwhile, had managed to find someone else, with the Master's help, who had information about the Thorasian colonisation: Aaron Smith, a smuggler and burglar, who had successfully robbed the Bank of Karabraxos on many occasions.  
Aaron sat, alone, at a table in The Kelmos Hut, a bar on the planet Telden. He had a dark blue jacket, with a rather youthful look about him.  
The Doctor sat opposite him, whilst the Master stayed outside, to keep an eye out for anyone dangerous.  
"So then, Aaron, I hear you know some stuff about the Thorasians?"  
"Yes, I do indeed. I also know all about you, the strange Doctor who travels through time and space, changing people's lives every hour."  
"Well knowing about me isn't that important right now: I need to know which planet the Thorasians control their operations from."  
"I've had plenty of dealings with them before, and I know which planet they come from."  
"Well?"  
"I'd probably be better if I'd show you." Aaron replied, before he got up, and walked out, beckoning for the Doctor and the Master to follow.

On Garadon, Asla had successfully set up defences around the village, with the mutated villagers dotted around, guarding. As they did so, the leader, Arastobek, had met with Asla, to consider a plan of attack.  
Aristobek was the worst victim of the mutation: his skin was a rubbery metallic silver; he had a large, round, fat chest; his irises were a dark grey and his hands only had three fingers.  
"So, Aristobek," Asla explained, "the Thorasians have colonised every planet except Earth. Do we have any form of space craft on this planet?"  
"Why would we need one?" he asked, with a strongly metallic voice.  
"Because we need to get to Earth. Hang on, if we fix the Thorasian pod that landed here, then we can easily get to Earth, can't we?"  
"The pod may only seat one. And the seat is in the mutation pod. Whoever would fly the ship would also get mutated."  
"Well that's a risk worth taking."

Elsewhere, the Doctor, Aaron and the Master had arrived on the Thorasian homeworld, and were busy trying to find out where the Thorasian leader was, never mind who it was.  
They had landed in a small village, this time in a valley which had purple grass, and a flowing red river. Metal huts were everywhere, and they had separated, in order to get more information.  
The Doctor had entered a small metal hut, which had a mutation chamber in the corner of the room, as well as a bed and a bath. She then saw something that terrified her: when she lifted the duvet, she saw the body of a small child, in some sort of transparent cocoon, which wriggled every few seconds.  
"They've been experimenting here." she muttered to herself, astonished.  
What happened next was even more strange: the cocoon burst, revealing a normal child, but with orange skin, green hair, and three-fingered hands.  
"Are you ok? Who did this?"  
"The Master did this to me."  
"The Master? Did you say '_The_ Master'?"  
"Yes. Do you know him?"  
"I'm very much afraid I do. Where can I find the Master? I need to talk to him."  
"He is heading to Earth, to allow the Thorasians to colonise there."  
"Thank you."  
The Doctor then ran out of the hut, found Aaron and the Master, and went back to the TARDIS.

Inside the Thorasian pod, Asla was sat in the mutation chamber, ready to save humanity. Aristobek had managed to teach her how to fly the ship, meaning that now, she could either transform into who knows what, or die.  
The door to the pod whirred shut, before she activated the launch controls, and took off. At least she didn't muck that up.  
As she flew, the door to the mutation chamber then closed, and various needles then injected into her. She writhed in agony, but then relaxed. She then started to relax even further, but then she realised something: she was slowly losing consciousness.  
She fought against passing out, but failed. Her eyes then closed, and the pod went flying into the depths of space, with no awake pilot at the helm.

As the pod drifted through space, the TARDIS was rushing towards Earth, with a concerned Doctor at the helm. She had set the speed to maximum, in order to beat the future Master's invasion force. However, the TARDIS then crashed - with an almighty whoomph - into the pod, making the blue box spin perilously towards Earth, wedged inside the pod.  
Upon entering the atmosphere, the pod started to disintegrate, flames licking the sides of both the pod and the TARDIS.

Inside the time ship, the Doctor, the Master and Aaron were holding on for their lives, as sparks exploded from everywhere, and as they plummeted to the ground.

When the crash finally occurred, the TARDIS emerged unbruised, whilst the only surviving part of the pod was, rather conveniently, the mutation chamber, which still held an unconscious Asla.

The Doctor emerged from the battered TARDIS, followed by her other companions, saw the unconscious body, and instantly removed it, placing it on a patch of soft grass.  
"Oh, Asla, I shouldn't've left you on Garadon. I'm sorry." the Doctor muttered, stroking Asla's hair, before standing up, and noticing a squadron of ships entering Earth, heading straight towards them.  
"Doctor, it appears we have company." the Master grimly announced, watching the ships land near them.  
"We do indeed."  
Once the ships had landed, the hatch on the main door opened, and someone the Doctor knew very well stepped out: it was a future version of the Master, one directly from the Time War, who was old, with fierce white hair, and a devilish grin. He wore ceremonial robes, and held a large golden staff.  
"Hello, Doctor, me, Aaron," he remarked, "now then, you're probably wondering how this all happened. Believe me, it's my fault. Entirely."

_The Master (me, by the way) stared at Cardinal Ollistra in utter disbelief._  
_"You want me to do what?" he roared, amazed that she would ask him to make allies with the Thorasians, so that they could all mutate the Daleks into who knows what._  
_"The Thorasians have a wide range of weapons and technology, which would be highly beneficial if you could allow us access to them. All we need is a miracle, and we don't have him." she replied._  
_"Listen, Ollistra, if you want me to gain you access to the Thorasian weapons, then I will do so. I have my own plans, though."_  
_"Of course you would. Now go. The Doctor's dead so we need you now."_

_So off he went, in his little TARDIS, landing on Thorasia (the old home planet of the Thorasians, the clue's in the name). He met the Thorasian leader, Klamnok, and killed him instantly, so that he could be their new leader, and invade the universe._

"And you're going to invade Earth now?" the Doctor asked, after the future Master had finished his story.  
"Exactly, Doctor. And I know that you don't like time disruptions and all that guff, so why don't you take me back to my rightful place in space and time, hmm?"  
"No, because for once in my lives, you're right. The past you. He said that he would need to fight his future self to save the universe from certain destruction - so be it."  
"Very well. The new war has begun. We shall not fight against the humans - we shall fight against the Time Lords, on the side of the Daleks."

And at that moment, Asla woke up, and regenerated; golden light spilling out of her hands and head, until it stopped, and a new person stood where Asla had been.  
This new Asla was a younger woman, mid-20s, with short blond hair, and eager eyes. She smiled at the Doctor, and then looked at the two Masters.  
"So then, the universe is about to crumble, someone's going to war with themselves and loads of blobbymen are ready to mutate us all: is it Christmas?" she said, amazed, as the Doctor stared at her, completely baffled.


	6. Episode 5 - War of the Masters

**War of the Masters**

**Featuring the Thirteenth Doctor and Asla**

_Earth, 2218._

This new Asla was a younger woman, mid-20s, with short blond hair, and eager eyes. She smiled at the Doctor, and then looked at the two Masters.  
"So then, the universe is about to crumble, someone's going to war with themselves and loads of blobbymen are ready to mutate us all: is it Christmas?" she said, amazed, as the Doctor stared at her, completely baffled.  
"How do I look? Young, old, tall, short?" the new Asla enquired, curiously.  
"If we could focus on the matter in hand," the Master commented, "we need to repel this invasion, and I think I'll begin."  
He then took out his laser screwdriver, and zapped it at the Thorasians surrounding, making them groan in agony.  
The Master then walked over to his future self, and aimed the screwdriver at his neck.  
"Don't move, or I shoot. Now, you're going to get all of your mutants to leave this planet, or  
I kill you."  
The Doctor then walked over to the two Masters, took the past Master's laser screwdriver, and broke it in half.  
"Don't even think about it." she then said sternly, before leading Asla and Aaron into the TARDIS, and the blue box dematerialised. The Master then led his past self into the main Thorasian ship, and the craft took off, with the remaining Thorasians inside.

Inside the Thorasian ship, the past Master had been tied to a chair, with his future self watching over him, surrounded by mutated Thorasians.  
"What are you going to do to me?" the past Master asked.  
"Well, I'm going to make you join forces with me."  
"How? If you think I'll make friends with your fat alien friends here, then you are very much mistaken."  
"In that case, I will have to kill you. Kalman, come here!"

Kalman slowly waddled over to where the Master was tied: he had a fat chest; his skin was a bright green; his head was like a normal human head, but larger and bald, and he had various tubes protruding from his chest. The tubes, it turned out, were part of him, which the War Master used to kill people.  
"You cannot kill me: you are me, if you kill me now, you will have never existed, I must survive!" the Master protested.  
"You're right. I won't kill you: I'll kill the Doctor's little friend." he replied, revealing the Doctor's TARDIS, stood onboard the ship.

The Doctor, Asla and Aaron then emerged from the box, and looked around them.  
"How's this possible?" the Doctor enquired.  
"Because I made you land your TARDIS here. That message, Doctor, Vote Saxon. You really think that a message from another timeline would be able to echo across the universe? You really are stupid, aren't you?"  
"I'm really not. But who did send the message?"  
"It was me. I sent the signal. That's why it was so difficult to find the source, Doctor: I know about how you saved Gallifrey, and it's very difficult to find a signal that comes from a planet that's been frozen in time."  
Kalman then approached Aaron, and the tubes in his chest attached themselves to Aaron's head. A bright blue fluid was then pumped into Aaron, before the tubes disconnected, and he collapsed, onto the floor. As this occurred, the Doctor went over to the Master, and freed him.  
Aaron's body then began to glow bright blue, before he began to change: his entire body began to turn a bright shade of blue, from his hair to his feet. His clothes became torn and fell off him.  
"What was in that fluid you pumped into him?" Asla demanded.  
"It was my mutated blood." Kalman announced, before he placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder, as he then woke up.  
"W-where am I?" Aaron asked, his voice sounding raspier than before.  
"You're on a spaceship, with dozens of mutants around you. And you've turned bright blue." the Doctor explained, before he writhed in agony, as his eyes glowed bright blue, and he collapsed. His eyes glowed blue once more, and he died.  
"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor asked furiously, before she took Asla and the past Master by the hand, and lead them into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialised shortly afterwards, the War Master frowning furiously.  
"No. I will not fail!" he cried. He then prodded the mutated corpse, and smiled.  
"I've just had a very good idea."  
He grinned, as his hand glowed a bright gold, and he placed it on the corpse, making it glow vibrantly.

_6 Months Later..._

The Doctor and Asla sat, in the Halden Cafe, sipping away at cups of coffee.  
"So the Master's in 1970s London now, plotting against your past self?" Asla asked, whilst browsing a copy of _The Daily Mail_.  
"Yep. And I take it that you stopped his future self in the end?"  
"I did. That was one crazy day."

_I was alone in the TARDIS one day, having dropped you off on Earth so that you could have a holiday. The ship detected a time anomaly, and, naturally, I tracked it down to Westeria, a realm outside of the Time Vortex._

"Did you just say outside the Time Vortex?"  
"Yeah. You can even see the Vortex, up in the sky. But as I was saying..."

_I landed the TARDIS in Westeria, and noticed a mutant walking past. It was a woman, with long, green hair, blue skin, and scales all over her body, like a mermaid. I walked over to her and asked: "Excuse me, have you heard of someone called the Master?"_  
_"Yes, " she replied almost instantly, "he arrived, and brought a large, fat, blue person with him. He extracted some sort of fluid from that person, and pumped it all into us. That's how I came to look like this."_  
_"Would you be able to point me in the right direction of where he would be now?"_  
_"He's at his TARDIS, which is over that way." she said, pointing towards a large stone pillar. I gave her my thanks, and walked over to the pillar. Handily having experience of how to break into a TARDIS, I used my sonic screwdriver to open the door, and went inside._

"And was he there when you went in?"  
"He was."

_I noticed the Master, sat in a chair, reading The Time Traveller._  
_"Hello again, Doctor. Why have you come?"_  
_"I've come to defeat you. If you want to know where your past self has got to, he is safe and sound, in 1970s London."_  
_"I'm aware of that. I'll have to adapt my plans for you instead. I've read this book once before, but I got rather distracted that day."_  
_I edged towards the console, and zapped it with my sonic, making it wheeze, groan and explode with sparks flying everywhere._  
_"Doctor, what have you done?!"_  
_"I've sent you back into the heart of the Time War: where you belong!"_  
_Before I vanished along with the Master, I sprinted out of the TARDIS, just in time to see it vanish._

"You sent the Master back to the Time War?"  
"Yeah. Right where he belongs. I couldn't correct the mutations though. They'll have to live in their new bodies."  
"But I got injected with the mutational fluid, so will I mutate?"  
"In a future regeneration, maybe. Everything's corrected now, so now we can relax with tea and cake."  
"Brilliant."  
Asla then grinned, before tucking in to a slice of carrot and walnut cake.

**THE END**


End file.
